Snow
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: Snow aka Hazel Levesque died but what happens … *interest random summery*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is another Hazel fanfic hope you like it.

Hazel

I am Hazel also known as Snow Queen. Snow being my first name and Queen my last. That' not important though the important thing is I am the fifth Guardian.

I right now am in my house in Norway my family poor and I am there good luck charm. I am the youngest of seven. In our free time we would go ice skating at the nearby pond. Well my six bossy sisters. I would just go with my friend. My parents named me Snow because my skin and hair is white like snow. On this ice skating trip I would discover the power of magic. I was walking with friend (she has no real name so I call her frosty) when I tripped over something. A stick. I picked up the seven foot stick. "Frosty how about we just head back." I told her wanting to carve the stick.

"Okay." As we headed back I noticed a bulb on the top. I ran to my room were I carved the stick into a staff with a snowflake on top I pressed the bottom of my new staff. It turned into a bracelet with snowflakes on it. I threw my bracelet in the air when I caught it turned back into my staff. I ran around the room with it. I felt something wet it was snowing. Weeks later Frosty and I went ice skating. I had my bracelet on. I was doing a turn when Frosty shouted "LOOK OUT!" To late I was turning on the thin ice I heard cracking so I looked down. The ice was cracking I started to go fast to late the last thing I heard was Frosty's screams before plunging under since Norway's pond (that's what I called it) is always frozen I never knew how to swim. I was struggling then I opened my mouth to scream but only water and ice went in. Then my breathing got slower then with my eyes opened I died.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	2. Chapter 2

North

I was in workshop (A/N I have no idea how Russians talk help if you do) when a Yeti came in the door swung open and broke a lot of ice sculptures that were on the shelf next to the door. I gasped as everything including the shelf fell to the ground. One thing I did not know was that the shelf that fell hit the shelf next to it. "No, no, no, no!" A large crash filled my ears as that shelf hit the floor. I turned to the Yeti "How many times have I told you to knock?" The Yeti spoke the language of the Yeti's "Globe room?" The Yeti nodded I ran out as quickly as I could. When I entered I spoke to the MIM who raised the crystal thing when a new Guardian is about to be announced. When it showed the new Guardian it was a girl who had curly hair that was in two braids. A seven foot staff with a bulb on top and in that bulb was a snowflake in her right hand that wood sometimes switch to a bracelet with snowflakes on it. _Good I know what kind of spirit she is. A winter_ spiritI thought. She was dressed in an old 1600's Norwegian dress. I looked down and recognized the name _Snow Queen._ Apparently she was her family's good luck charm. She also has scars on her stomach because she used to be a slave for her family she went missing two years ago with her friend Frosty Erickson. I was about to call for the other Guardians when another image appeared. It was another girl. Frosty. Was the first name to appear because she had two really long straight braids. A 1600's Norwegian dress on ice skates on her feet. A whip in her hand. What gave her away was on the bottom it said _Frosty Erickson. _"Dingle prepare for company, Jingle prepare food for company." The two Elves quickly I hit the Northern Lights thing to call the other Guardians.

Tooth

I was in my palace looking over all the first teeth and weather.

"Awww what a beautiful Canine." I said as Mimi a fairy handed me a tooth. I would have said more but Mini (Mimi's) twin nudged me I looked up and the Northern Lights were going off. "Mimi and Mini are in charge" I said as I left.

Bunny

It was not even close to Easter but I still was making eggs well actually Easter was days ago. Right now I was looking at a beautiful egg when I had a feeling that something was wrong so naturally I made a hole and fell through it. When I arrived at the Pole I took a deep breath. "Oh it's freezing out here" I started hopping while thinking can'tfeelmyfeet over and over. I finally got inside. When we were all there North turned to us.

"I have called all of you here because Man in Moon choose new Guardian."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm back and please reveiw

2 years later

I open my eyes and look around surroundings I'm under a frozen pond. Then I start moving towards the top until I break through the ice. I lean over the side and start throwing up icy water. Once I stop I looked up and saw a figure. Well a golden figure with glowing gold sand objects around him. He spotted me and floated down and stepped off his gold sand cloud and helped me up. I look down at my clothes well I have no shoes on, an old Norwegian dress and a cloak my white hair is in two long braids. I have a wooden bracelet on with little wooden snowflakes on it. Slowly I step onto the cloud as soon as I do that the little golden man and I are flying. When we land we are at a palace that was carved into an ice mountain. Just as soon as the golden man is about to knock on the door a fat man appears. "Santa?" I ask he looks at me.

"Sandy, who is this?" He asks the guy named Sandy rapid symbols of the sand appear over his head. "You think this is the girl Manny was talking about" Sandy nods. They escort me to a place inside the palace over to a gaint globe. "Tooth, and Bunny meet… what's your name?"

"Snow Queen"

"Snow Queen she is our new Guardian"

"Ok I'm confused I just woke up and then I get picked up by this Sandy guy come here and your all like I'm your new Guardian so at least explain."

"Look mate we guard the children of the world" the bunny/kangaroo said

"You mean you only remember waking up in a pond?" A fairy/humming bird said. I nod "let's look at your memories then" a screen pulled down and showed me and this brown haired pale skin girl. Then the brown hair girl was about to get eaten by a bear but I pushed her away then had the bear bite my arm when I took off my bracelet and threw it up in the air when I caught it it turned into a seven foot long staff with a snowflake on top. I charged the bear who retreated. Then the screen stopped playing my memories. "See Snow all you have to do is find your center of what you like most."

"I like the precious moments in life" I said

"I hereby announce Snow Queen Guardian of precious moments." Santa said then a huge crowed of Elves and Yeti's appeared. I was now a Guardian.

AS IT SAYS AT THE TOP PLEASE REVEIW


	4. MY GODDAMN EXCUSE MOST OF IT IS IN CAPS

Well another goddamn Authors Note but I had an idea but shit I realized that I needed to change a couple chapters when I lost my MOTHERFUCKING IDEA FOR THE NEXT GODDAMN CHAPTER WHILE I WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC BUT IT WAS LIKE WERE SNOW WORKS ON HER HOUSE AND SHE MEETS JACK DO I HAVE ANY IDEA WHY I AM IN CAPS NO BUT I GUESS IT'S BACK TO ACTING IN THE SNOW FUCK YOU MINNESOTA IT'S THE MIDDLE OF SPRING AND WE HAVE SNOW CAN IT EVER END NO BUT HEY AT LEAST ITS NOT SNOWING REALLY HARD. WAIT THAT HAPPENED ON THURSDAY CRAP WILL THE SNOW EVER END?

CaraDaughterofNemesis


	5. another motherfucking AN

Ok for a while I have been meaning to write this because my The House Of Hades, Yellow Eyes, The RevTwins Gaea, and The Real Life Of Octavian are all rough drafts, my teacher lost my 55 Fanfiction (SHIT!) so know that will be late because she I turned it in early and I forgot what happened, I didn't add Arachne in The House Of Hades due to my fear of them (I was shaking when Arachne was in The Mark Of Athena and by the end of the scenes with Arachne I had tear streaks because of my fear but I added Arachne in Tartarus so don't worry) umm what else oh yeah no updates on these days due to dance May 10, 14, 16, 17, 19 and The Walk For Animals May 4 (all you Twin Cities people know what I am talking about) AND I am very excited because I passed level 1 Jazz and Modern and for my 3 year in acting I get a trophy so 3 trophies this year (yay!) okay thats all


End file.
